


let me let you go

by guccieyelash



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Minecraft, Murder, One Shot, Sad Ending, Song: When the Party's Over (Billie Eilish), Songfic, george kills dream for l'manburg, he reclaims his kingdom, it's sad im sorry, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccieyelash/pseuds/guccieyelash
Summary: A man in green. A white mask with a smile. He used to belong to George.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	let me let you go

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.

_Nothing is better sometimes_

_Let's just let it go_

_Let me let you go_

A house made of mushroom. A bridge over water. This belonged to George. In another life. 

A man in green. A white mask with a smile. He used to belong to George. 

Used to. 

A sword pressed on a neck, blood dripping down. Red stains on a blue shirt. Red stains on a white mask. Red stains on George's sword. 

"You've finally beaten me." 

"I defeated you the day you fell in love with me." Dream had fallen for George. He'd given himself a weakness. 

"Was it all a lie?"

"No." He spent a thousand lives with Dream. All of them were truths spilled from his heart. 

Blonde hair caked with dirt. A ghostly smile on the face of the man who once had it all. He knew it was coming. 

"Do you still love me?"

"I always will." 

Silence used to calm George, in another life. Now it was just a malicious reminder of what he'd done, what he'd sacrificed for everyone else. What he'd ended, and what he'd freed. 

"Why?" Dream's head laid in George's lap. He'd always known that someone close to him would be the one to end his life, but never in a million years did he expect it to be George. "Why were you the one to do this? I never wanted you to watch this happen to me." 

"Nothing is better, sometimes. You've done too much to everyone else. Sometimes I can sacrifice my own bliss for the betterment of _my_ kingdom." Salty tears fell down George's cheek and onto his lover's cuts. Dream let them sting. 

"No one will ever love you the way I loved you, George." Green eyes searched for stars in George's eyes. Those stars used to shine because of him, once.

"Let me let you go, Dream." A dry, broken sob escaped his lips. He wished he could leave his lover to die, wished he could return to L'Manburg wearing a smile that matched the one on the bloodied mask. "Let me let you go." 

"I'm sorry," Dream's voice had never been this soft. He hated it. 

"Do you hate me, for this?" Will he die in anger, in agony? In betrayal? Did George cause him suffering? 

"I could never hate you, my king." 

_Quiet when I'm coming home_

George never returned to that mushroom house. He went back to the country, he reclaimed his throne, he took back the kingdom that was rightfully his. But that house belonged to Dream, now. 

_And I'm on my own_

He found love. Quackity had split from Sapnap and Karl. They ran Mexican L'Manburg together. He became his king. It wasn't a love as strong as what he and Dream had, but it was love. It filled the void. He loved Quackity, and Quackity loved him. That was all he needed, yes?

_I could lie, say I like it like that._

Was he ever truly happy after the great death? No. But was it worth it? Yes. 

He just wished the stars in his eyes would shine once again. 


End file.
